dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Borzoon, the Density Crusher
Borzoon, the Density Crusher, is a Moramian Quantum Sentinel from Protaxx. He manipulates mass and density to defeat his opponets. Revelation The need for a second M.Quantum Sentinel prompted Borzoon's creation soon after the creation of Atomaz. Weapons Density Cores are mounted on Borzoon's arms. Base Stats Lore Borzoon is one of the strongest beings in existance, but he has the mind of a child. To be part of a war still stuns him at times, though he did not begin his life as a hulking behemoth. Borzoon began life as yet another organic molecule on Protaxx, albeit a fairly unique one. Molecule B-02-zN was affected by an energy anomaly, giving it a huge amount of density for its size. This density was what drew the attention if the young Crogenitor Plamek. Plamek's instruments registered a high amount of gravity coming from a certain region of sediment, and though gravitic anomalies were not uncommon in the Nexus that Plamek was from, none had yet been registered on Protaxx. Intrigued, Plamek collected samples of the sediment until he found what he was looking for, the single molecule Helix designated as B-02-zN. Seeing such proporties as a potential for a new genetic Hero, Plamek set up an atomic replication process, copying the molecule many times and stucturing the copies aruond an elctro-magnetic frame. The result was the creture that Plamek named Borzoon. There was a problem though. Borzoon was so heavy, so dense, that the frame could not hold his weight, consigning him to complete immobility. The young creature couldn't speak, its mass keeping its vocal thrummings from working correctly. This was so pathetic that instead of destroying the creature to start again, Plamek actualy had a pang of sympathy, and after thinking for a time, he came up with a solution. He attached a set of modified Density Warper Cores to Borzoon's arms. These shifted the anomaly to a gravity battery inside, decreasing the effect enough that Borzoon could move. Given the immense weight of the Cores, he was still a bit slow. But it did not matter, Borzoon, though young, understood his duty was to destroy the Hordes that had taken over his home. The Darkspore soon learned to fear the pounding steps of the Density Crusher. '' Appearance ?? Download Files (Gamma Variant not available) Abilities ''Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Borzoon Alpha. Basic Attack: Crush Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Borzoon attacks with his Density Cores, dealing '''9-23' Physical damage to the target. If Borzoon attacks 4 times in succesion the final hit is a haymaker which deals 10-50 Physical damage.'' Unique Ability: Density Barrier Range: N/A Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Borzoon shifts most of his density out of his Density Cores, granting him Invincibility for 8 seconds. Using this ability also decreases Borzoon's movement speed by 30% for the duration of the Invincibility. Squad Ability: Mass Smash Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 10 The user increases the mass of his ''weapons and then slams an enemy, creating a shock wave centered on the target'. The target takes '''40-73 Physical damage, and other enemies in a 20 meter radius take 15-27 Physical damage.'' Modifiers *'??'s ??: ??' (??'s Affix) *'??'s ??: ??' (??'s Affix) Passive Ability: Booming Steps Borzoon is so heavy that he shakes the ground when he moves. Enemies that near Borzoon when he is walking are Dazed due to this shaking. 'Overdrive' Enemies are Stunned instead of Dazed. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Density Shift Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 7 All' enemies in a 10 meter radius of the targeted area take '''10 Physical damage and are slowed to 66% Movement Speed for 6 seconds. Allies in the area gain a 33% boost to Movement Speed for ten seconds.'' Beta - Dimensional Rift Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 11 Banishes all enemies in an '''6' meter area into an alternate dimension for 8''' seconds. Those enemies can´t act but are immune to damage and further status effects.'' Gamma - Valence Refract Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 8 Refracts projectiles and enemies in the targeted area away from the user for 6 meters. Delta - Fission Ray Range: 17 meters Cooldown: 7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 10 ''Fires a blast of neutrons that breaks apart anything it hits dealing '''15-30 Energy damage and giving the targets Physical Vulnerability for 4 seconds.'' Gallery CRE Borzoon-0e44b029 sml.jpg|Borzoon Alpha CRE Borzoon-0e44b02b sml.jpg|Borzoon Beta CRE Borzoon-0e44b02c sml.jpg|Borzoon Gamma CRE Borzoon-0e44b02d sml.jpg|Borzoon Delta Trivia *?? Category:Moramian Quantum Category:Sentinels Category:Quantum Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Protaxx